Welcome to the Real World
by 1italianbella
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW FAMILY/COLLEGE YEARS! Follow Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and their family and friends as they go out into the real world.
1. Exciting News

No POV

It has been 6 years since the gang graduated from college. Jake and Miley had been married for 5 years. Lilly had finished med school and was now a resident at the hospital. She had moved in with Oliver. Hope was also a resident with Lilly and had gotten married to her college boyfriend. Emily was a journalist and was married to a guy she had met when she first started working. They were all 29 years old. Jackson and Stacy had a child named Amanda Susan Stewart. She was now 3 years old. Max was now 20 years old and attending U of A. Riley and Todd were 12 years old and were in 7th grade. Heather and Robby Ray were still happily married.

Lilly's POV

I went into the surgery room. I was helping in a gallbladder operation. I was becoming a general surgeon. In the room, the head surgeon watched over me as I performed surgery. After the surgery, he came up to me.

"Great surgery Dr. Truscott."

"Thank you doctor." I smiled.

It was time for me to go home. I got into my car and drove to Oliver's and mine apartment. I walked in the door and was greeted by Oliver's lips.

"Something smells good." I smiled.

"I cooked us dinner." Oliver smiled.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Well, I had to learn since sometimes you get home late." He told me.

I smiled and kissed him.

He led me to the table. Dinner was on the table and Oliver had lit a candle. I sat down and started eating. When we finished dinner, Oliver said.

"And I got dessert from Dunken Doughnuts."

Oliver set a doughnut on my plate. We started eating the doughnuts. I ate mine until I bit sometime. I pulled the object out of my mouth and cleaned it off. It was a ring.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

I stared at the ring.

"I waited for you to finish med school and now you're a resident." He said.

"Yes." I smiled.

Oliver smiled and slipped the ring on me. I gave him a kiss. Oliver picked me up and twirled me around and kissed me.

"I love you." Oliver smiled.

"I love you more." I smiled.

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe what I just found out today. I laid down on Jake's and mine bed. I waited for Jake to come in from getting changed into his pajamas. He finally walked in.

"Oliver just texted me, Lilly said yes." Jake said.

"Yeah Lilly texted me." I told him.

Jake laid down next to me.

"Jake, I went to the doctors today." I told him.

"Is everything alright?" Jake asked.

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

"That's fantastic! We've been trying for so long to have a baby." Jake said as he gave me a kiss.

I kissed him back.

"So what are you going to do about work when you start showing?" Jake asked.

"Well, it won't affect designing but singing I'll take a break." I said.

"It makes it easier that you came out about your secret." Jake said.

"Yeah after we got married I was just as famous as Hannah would be." I said.

"Yeah and Miley writes some great songs." Jake told me.

"You like the songs I wrote about you." I smiled.

"Let's call Lilly and Oliver about my news." I said.

I started dialing their land line.

"Hello?" an out of breath Lilly answered.

"Lilly? I'm guessing you're with Oliver. Put the phone on speaker."

"Ok."

I waited for her to put it on speaker. I heard Oliver and Lilly making out.

"Guys, pull away from each for one minute. Jake and I have news."

"What?" they asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats Miles!" Lilly said.

"Jake and you are going to be parents!" Oliver said.

"Well, I let you two get back to each other." I said.

"Ok bye!" they said as they hung up.

"I'm going to start designing baby clothes!" I exclaimed.

"Woah Miley I think you have enough on your plate." Jake told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you have your business and singing. You designed Hope and Emily's wedding and bridesmaids dresses. So I'm guessing you're going to design Lilly's. And now you want to add on designing baby clothes?" Jake asked.

"I guess when you say it like that, I'll hold off. I design Lilly's dress as well as her bridesmaids dresses first." I said.

I texted Lilly real fast telling about designing her dress and she responded by being excited over it.

"I already have an idea for her dress!" I said taking out my sketchbook.

"But I'm not sure what it will look like just yet." I said.

I turned to a fresh page and wrote on the top. _Lilly's Wedding Dress=Skater Princess Dress._

"It will be perfect." I smiled.


	2. Telling Everyone The News

Miley's POV

I was heading to a press conference to say I would be taking a break because of my pregnancy. I pulled out my phone to call Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, wanna come to a press conference with me?"

"Sorry Miley, I have work."

"It's ok; I'll probably see Emily reporting there."

"Ok."

"Oh how do you like light blue for your bridesmaids dresses?"

"Sounds good, I love blue."

"Ok, well I have to get going, see you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. Jake and I left for the press conference. We got in the car and drove off. Once we got there, we got out of the car.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I said as I held his hand.

We walked in. Flashes went off from all the cameras. I stepped up to the mike.

"Hello everyone. Thanks you for being here today." I started.

"I have some news for you that I found out a few days ago." I said.

Reporters held their small mikes up. I scanned the crowd and found Emily. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I will be taking a break from performing because I am pregnant." I told everyone.

More flashes went off. After some more questions, Jake and I left the press conference. Once back in the car, Emily called me.

"Hey Emily, what do you think?"

"I'm so happy for you! Just to let you know, you'll see this news everywhere. I'm going over to my office to write the article for the paper."

"Ok, well I'm going to tell my family."

I hung up the phone. The car drove off to my dad's and Heather's house. We got there and got out. I opened the door with my key.

"Miley! Jake!" Heather smiled as she hugged us both.

Heather called for my dad to come down. Dad came down and I asked.

"Is Riley and Todd at school?" I asked.

"Yes, but they should be here soon." Heather said.

And right on cue, Riley and Todd walked in.

"Todd, why did you have to ruin it for me and Eric?" Riley asked.

"All I did was tell you we had to go home." Todd said.

"He was going to ask me out, but you budded in!" Riley exclaimed.

"Well, sorry!" Todd exclaimed.

"You two, look who's here." Heather said.

Riley and Todd turned from each other and saw Jake and me.

"Miley! Jake!" Riley and Todd smiled as they hugged us.

"Oh and Riley, you're too young to start dating. Wait till high school." I told Riley.

"Thanks bud." Dad said.

"Why wait?" Riley asked.

"Jr. High is just puppy love and really doesn't mean much. In high school, relationships mean more." I told her.

"Ok." Riley said.

"Anyways, I have some news." I said.

"What?" Dad, Heather, Riley, and Todd asked.

I grabbed Jake's hand and said.

"Jake and I are expecting our first child."

"Congratulations!" Dad and Heather said as they hugged me.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Riley exclaimed as she hugged me.

"And I'll be an uncle!" Todd smiled as he hugged me.

"Ready to be a father?" dad asked Jake.

"I learn the best from you and my dad." Jake said.

Oh Jake really knew how to please my dad.

"I'll tell Max for you." Heather told me.

"Heather, will teach me about being a new mother since I can't ask my mom?" I asked.

"Sure." Heather smiled as she hugged me.

"I'm so happy. I'm gaining a son-in-law and a grandchild!" Heather smiled.

"Oh you knew that Oliver and Lilly were going to get married when they started dating." Dad said.

"No I knew they would get married when they met." Heather smiled.

"Well, we better get home now." I said.

Jake and I said goodbye to dad, Heather, Riley, and Todd. We then left and went back home. At home, I took out my sketchbook and started sketching Lilly's dress. I was so excited for her wedding and to be a mother.


	3. Hanging Out With Family

Miley's POV

Life gets boring sometimes. Everyone is off working. Lilly and Hope are saving lives, Jake and Oliver were working in Hollywood; plus Oliver had other celebrity clients, Hope's husband was at his job as well as Emily's, and Emily was at the paper. So I pulled out my sketchbook. It had been a month since Lilly and Oliver had gotten engaged and I was almost done with the sketch of her dress. I had already drawn the bridesmaids' dresses. So I had to put the final touch on her dress.

"There." I said as I finished.

The sketch pretty much screamed Lilly's name. I couldn't wait to her show, but I would have to wait. So I decided to visit my brother and his family. I got in my car and drove to his house. Jackson's house was on dad and Heather's street. Jackson thought he should stay there because he felt like he should. Anyways, I parked my car in their driveway and got out. I knocked on their door, since Jackson wouldn't let me have a house key. Even though we were flesh and blood, he was being the annoying brother that I love.

"Miley!" Stacy smiled as she answered the door.

I walked in and sat down on the couch and Stacy sat next to me.

"Jackson is at work." Stacy told me.

"Of course he is. Everyone else is at work." I said.

"I know." Stacy said.

"At least you have Mandy to keep you company." I said.

"Wrong. She started preschool this year." Stacy told me.

"Oh yeah, Jackson said something about that." I said.

"So what do you do when you're here alone?" I asked.

"Clean up, go shopping, watch T.V., it changes." Stacy said.

"Good thing you clean, I don't want your house to look like Jackson's room did." I said.

"Yeah." Stacy giggled.

"You know, I bet Heather is alone. My dad has a job then Max is away at college, and Riley and Todd are at school." I said.

"Let's visit." Stacy said.

Stacy and I just walked over to my old house and walked in. Heather was carrying a laundry basket.

"Miley! Stacy! Good to see you." Heather smiled.

"Yeah we were bored." I said.

"Well, I was just doing some laundry, but I can still talk." Heather said.

"You can still do laundry; I kind of wanted to look around upstairs. I haven't seen it in awhile." I said.

"Ok." Heather nodded.

Stacy and I walked upstairs. We went to my old bedroom, which now was Riley's bedroom. We walked in. All the furniture was in the same spots, but it didn't look the same. They had repainted the walls and got new bedspread. I had taken down the pictures that lined my wall when I moved out and now Riley had pictures of her friends. Stacy and I walked out onto the balcony.

"I loved this balcony. Nice place to think." I said.

"I can see why." Stacy said.

We walked out of my I mean Riley's room and walked to Jackson's which was now Max's room. We walked and it was clean since Max was at college. It pretty much looks the same since Jackson and Max used to share a room and their tastes mesh together.

"I wonder if the closet still smells." I said.

I opened the closet door and stepped in.

"I can breathe!" I exclaimed.

"Wow time can do wonders to a closet." Stacy giggled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

After Max's room, we walked to Lilly's old room now Todd's room. When we walked in, it was different of course because Lilly is a girl and Todd is boy so their tastes were different. The walls were repainted and the bedspread changed. Posters of bands and pictures of Todd's friends lined the walls. Clothes were on the floor. After Todd's room, we walked to dad and Heather's room. Their room looked the same. On my dad's nightstand there stood a picture of my mom. The same picture the Jackson and I both have. I touched the picture.

"Miley, you ok?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

On their dresser stood a picture of the family. In the front it went: me, Lilly, Heather, and Riley. In the back it went: Jackson, Max, Dad, and Todd. I smiled at the picture. There were also pictures of Jackson and Stacy on their wedding day as well as Jake and I on ours. After their room, Stacy and I walked out of the room and back downstairs. Heather was also downstairs.

"Have fun?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, it's just weird seeing my old room as Riley's." I said.

"I understand." Heather said.

We talked some more with Heather. It was nice just hanging out with Stacy and Heather.


	4. Good and Bad

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Miley's POV

I was now 5 months pregnant and showing. Jake took off work to come to my doctor's appointment to find out the sex of the baby. So there I sat as the ultrasound tech put that stuff on my stomach. I waited for her to talk to us.

"Well, the babies look healthy. Do you want to know the sexes?" she asked.

"Yes, wait babies?" I asked.

"Yes, you're having twins." She told her.

I smiled. "Did you hear that Jake?"

Jake nodded and smiled at me.

"Well, you're having one of each. A boy and a girl." She smiled.

After our appointment and on the way home, Jake and I were talking about the babies.

"I can't believe. We tried for so long and now we get twins!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I can't believe it." Jake smiled.

"I have to call Lilly." I said.

"She's at work." Jake reminded me.

"Right, I'll text her pager." I said.

"Thinking of any names?" he asked.

"I was thinking. I could name one and you name the other." I told him.

"I'll name the boy." Jake said.

"As long as it's not Jake Jr. I won't name the girl Miley or Hannah." I told him.

"Fair enough." Jake said.

I looked at my stomach. No wonder why I was showing so much, I'm carrying twins. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey, I got away for a little bit to talk. So you're having twins?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm so happy for you! Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Well, I better get back to work. Talk to you later."

"See you."

I hung up the phone.

"What about David? We could call him Dave or Davie for short." Jake said.

"Sounds good. Susan and call her Suzie for short. I want to name her after my mom." I said.

"Jackson and Stacy used your mom's name for Mandy's middle name." Jake said.

"Doesn't mean I can't used it for the baby's first name." I said.

"True. Actually, for the boy. I like Logan Ethan Ryan." Jake said.

"Sounds good. For the girl, Susan Emma Ryan." I told him.

"Great names, shall we tell your parents?" Jake asked.

"I'll call and put it on speaker." I said.

I called up dad and Heather's house.

"Hello?" dad answered.

"Dad, Jake and I are having twins! A boy and girl!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" dad exclaimed.

"Me too!" Heather exclaimed.

"We're naming the boy Logan Ethan Ryan and the girl Susan Emma Ryan." Jake said.

"Perfect names." Dad said.

"Thanks! Well, we have to get going. I have birthing classes now." I said.

"Ok bye!" dad and Heather said.

I hung up the phone. Then Jake and I walked in to birthing classes.

Lilly's POV

I walked out of the hospital with Hope and we headed towards our cars.

"We're getting out earlier than usual." Hope said.

"Yeah, I hope Oliver will home now. He gets out at 5 most of the time." I said.

"What do you mean most of the time?" Hope asked.

"Recently, he's been working later with some celebrity. He comes home later than I do now." I told her.

"Sorry to hear that Lils." Hope said.

"It's ok." I said.

Really it pained me, sometimes Oliver got home when I was in bed asleep.

After saying goodbye to Hope, I got in my car and drove to Oliver's and mine house. Since we are getting married we thought we should live in a house now. I parked the car in the garage and walked in the house.

"Oliver, I'm home!" I yelled.

All the lights were off, so I checked the answering machine.

"_You have one new message."_

Is it Oliver saying he'll be home late?

"_Hey Lilly and Oliver! Jake and I already picked out names. Logan Ethan and Susan Emma! Well, that's all, love you both! Miley!"_

He'll call if he's running late. I went upstairs to shower and change into sweats. When I came down and checked for new messages from Oliver, there wasn't any. I started cooking pasta for the both of us. I ate mine and left Oliver's in the table covered so it wouldn't get too cold. I started watching T.V. Soon I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of the door shutting and Oliver putting the plate in the microwave. I checked the clock. _12:30 a.m. _I shut the T.V. off and walked to the kitchen.

"You're still up?" Oliver asked.

"I fell asleep on the couch." I said.

"Oh, well do I get a kiss hello." Oliver asked.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss. Oliver's plate was done heating up and he took it out. He sat at the table and I sat across from him.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked.

"Lilly, I was really busy. Chace Crawford is now my client!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't call!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, I was in the middle of getting Chace as my client." Oliver told me.

"You still should of call." I said.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I said.

"Lilly, why are you so upset about me working late? You work late all the time. Is it that time of the month?" Oliver asked.

"No Oliver it isn't. And for your information, I always call you!" I yelled going upstairs.

I got into bed and pulled the covers over me. After an hour, I was woken up by Oliver's arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll call you next time." He said giving me a kiss.

"That's all I ask for." I said.

I was so wrong. The next couple nights, he came home late without calling me. The third night I waited till 11:30 p.m., but I was fed up. I wrote down a note.

_Oliver-  
I can't do this anymore. How can you not care enough to not call me if you're running late? We're almost married! Maybe getting married isn't such a great idea right now. I'll leave you with your thoughts. In the mean time, I'll be at Emily's. Goodbye.  
-Lilly_

I put the note next to Oliver's spot where he put his keys so he would see it. I looked at the ring on my hand. I slid the ring off and put it on top of the note. I grabbed my keys and the bag I had just pack. I got in my car and drove to Emily's house.

"Emily, I need to stay at your house for a little."

"Oliver not getting better?"

"Yeah."

"I'll prepare a bed for you."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone and drove to her house. Emily and her husband James welcomed me in when I got to their house.


	5. End of Loliver?

Oliver's POV

It was 1:15 a.m. when I finally got home. I hoped Lilly wouldn't be too upset that I was home late again without calling. I was too busy to call. So after I parked the car in the garage, I noticed Lilly's car not there.

"That's weird." I said to myself.

I walked inside the house. The lights were off. I turned them on and saw a note. I walked closer and saw Lilly's ring on top of it. I read the note. What have I done? I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. I had to talk to someone. I grabbed my keys and got in my car.

I drove to Jake's and Miley's house. I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. No answer. I knocked and rang the doorbell. Finally Jake opened the door.

"Oliver, keep it down. Miley needs her sleep for the babies. What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Lilly left me." I told him.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I drove her away. I should have called saying I would be home late." I said.

"Oliver…" Jake said giving me a hug.

"Sleep here tonight." Jake told me.

I nodded.

"Just take the couch. Miley will be fine with you here." Jake told me leading me to the couch.

"Thanks." I said.

"Where did she go anyways?" Jake asked.

"Emily's, but I'm giving her space." I said lying down on the couch.

"Good idea. Well, I'm going to get back to bed. Night." Jake said.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Miley's POV

The next morning, I woke up. I smiled at Jake sleeping and gave him a kiss. I then got out of bed and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen. I past the living room and saw someone sleeping on the couch. I walked closer and saw that it was Oliver. Did he and Lilly have a fight?

I nudged him a bit. "Oliver!"

Oliver woke up.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Lilly left me." He told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I came home late a lot without calling." He told me.

I didn't know what to say. I just gave Oliver a hug.

"Wait where is she staying?" I asked.

"Emily's." he told me.

"Ok." I said.

"Be right back." I told him.

I walked out of the room and called Lilly's cell.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, why didn't stay here?"

"Because you would convince to forgive Oliver, I just can't do that right now."

"Oh, well Oliver spent the night here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he looks really upset."

"He should be. Miles, I don't know if I can marry him, I gave the ring back."

"What?! You two are perfect for each other!"

"I can't talk about this. Goodbye Miley."

Lilly hung up the phone. I walked into the kitchen and Oliver was cooking.

"I'm making eggs for you, me, and Jake." He told me.

"Thanks, I just talked to Lilly. I think she just needs time." I said.

"I can do that." Oliver said.

Lilly's POV

I knew why I didn't want to stay at Miley's and Jake's and Miley just showed me why. I just can't go back to Oliver just like that!

"Lilly, I made breakfast." Emily told me.

"Thanks." I said.

I started eating breakfast.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile." I said.

"No problem Lils." Emily smiled

After breakfast, I got changed for work. I got in my car and drove off. While I was driving and stopped at a red light, I looked in the lane next to me and saw Oliver. Oliver saw me too. He rolled down the window and I rolled my down as well.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." Oliver said.

I saw the light turn green.

"Gotta go." I said.

I needed a little break from him.


	6. Miley's Baby Shower

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Miley's POV

I was now 7 months pregnant. I can't believe it has been two months and Lilly and Oliver aren't back together! I need to step in now. My baby shower will be perfect.

So any who, I was sitting at home. Jake wouldn't let me set up for the shower too much since I was getting huge. I did set up a little bit. My phone started ringing.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey Miles, can't wait for the shower tomorrow!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah, which I was wondering. Can I bring a friend from work? They have nothing to do tomorrow."

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

"Thanks bye!"

I hung up the phone.

"So is your plan set to get Lilly and Oliver back together?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

The next day, Jake and I waited for our guests to arrive. First was dad, Heather, Riley, and Todd. Next was Jackson, Stacy, and Mandy and soon after Max. Then Hope and her husband Eric. After them, Oliver came in and soon Emily and James. I walked up to Emily.

"How come Lilly didn't come with you?" I asked.

"She had to pick up her friend." Emily told me.

5 minutes later, I saw Lilly by the door. Oliver looked happy to see her. She opened and looked back.

"Come on!" she told her friend.

As soon as Lilly walked in with her friend, everyone was in shock.

"Everyone this Josh." Lilly said grabbing onto the dirty blonde guy's hand.

"We're both residents at the hospital and began dating 5 days ago." Lilly told us.

"Emily, did you know about this?" I asked.

Emily nodded her head no. Hope bowed her head down.

"Hope." I said.

"Well, we all work together." Hope said.

"Well, I guess let's get this shower started." I said.

Oliver looked so upset.

We then played some baby shower games and opened presents. After all that, everyone was talking when I said.

"Jake and I need to talk to Lilly and Oliver alone."

Lilly and Oliver got up. Lilly smiled at Josh and didn't look at Oliver. We all went into Jake's and my bedroom. Jake and I sat on the bed as Lilly and Oliver stood in front of us.

"Well, we have to ask you two something." Jake said.

"Ok." Lilly and Oliver said.

"Will, you two be our babies godparents?" I asked.

"Yeah I would love too." Oliver said.

"Lilly?" I asked.

Lilly looked at me.

"Is this some plan to get Oliver and me back together? Because it won't work, I happy with Josh." Lilly told me.

"No! I want you to be my babies godmother!" I exclaimed.

"I would be honored then." Lilly smiled.

Lilly's POV

I hope Josh is okay without. Everyone loved Oliver and me together, so I wonder how everyone is reacting now. So after Miley and Jake talked to us, they walked out before us. Before I could get out, Oliver grabbed me and pulled me back into the room.

"Oliver, what the hell?" I asked.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry doesn't solve anything." I said.

"I miss you." He said.

"You should have thought of that before." I said.

"Lilly, I really am sorry." He said.

"Well, I'm happy with Josh." I told him.

"Yeah, but do you love him?" he asked.

"How can you ask that? I've only gone out with him for 5 days!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"What do you mean…" I started but cut off by his lips.

I quickly pushed him off.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I ran out of there.

I walked back to Josh and sat next to him. I squeezed his hand and then gave him a kiss. He smiled back at me and returned the kiss.

"Miley, Jake, I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I have a meeting early tomorrow morning. See you all later!" Oliver said as he walked out the door.

Just then I felt Miley grab me and lead me to her bedroom.

"What do you want Miley?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss Josh right in front of Oliver?" she asked.

"Well, we are going out now." I told her.

"Yeah, but you upset your best friend. Which really I'm acting more like his best friend then you! And you've been friends with him longer!" she exclaimed.

"Well, sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, can we please not fight about this. I just want you to go easier on Oliver." Miley told me.

"He kissed me today. That's why I kissed Josh in front of him." I told her.

"Oh." Miley said.

We walked back out. I sat next to Josh again. Poor Josh, everyone wants me with Oliver. Which won't happen.


	7. Miley Gives Birth

Miley's POV

The babies were now due in a week. I wasn't even thinking about it. Sure I was prepared for them and all, but I was thinking about Lilly and Oliver! It's been 2 and a half months and they weren't together yet. To get my mind off them, I decided to look at the presents I had gotten at my baby shower a few weeks. I opened all of them except one. My dad gave me and said to open it alone. I haven't got the chance till now. I opened the box and saw a note.

_Bud,  
This is stuff your mom wanted to give you when you first expecting.  
Love, Daddy_

I found stuff my mom had used on Jackson and me when we were babies. Then I found a tape that said 'Play Me.' I put the tape in and my mom's face came on.

"_Hey baby girl. If you're watching this, you are expecting your first child." _

"Two kids." I smiled.

"_I wish I could be there with you, but I hope this box will help you. In it, you'll find a journal I wrote for you on tips for your little one."_

I found mom's journal in the box. I cried at the sight of her handwriting.

"_I gave you all of my baby books, so I hope you didn't get any other ones." _

"That's why dad told me to not get books." I said.

"_This box will help you be a great mother."_

"I hope just like you mom." I smiled.

"_I love you baby girl. I know you will be a wonderful mom."_

"I learned from the best. I love you mom." I smiled.

I took out the tape and put back in the box. I started reading mom's journal. When I finished it, I felt a hard kick.

"Ow." I said.

I looked down and saw that I was sitting in a large puddle followed by another contraction. I grabbed the phone and called Jake.

"Jake, my water just broke!" I yelled.

"I'll be right there."

5 minutes later, he arrived. He grabbed my suitcase and I grabbed the box.

"Why are you bringing that box?" Jake asked.

"Because I am!" I yelled. I was in no mood to explain it was my mom stuff.

We drove to the hospital and called Lilly and Oliver. Once I was in my hospital room, Oliver came in 5 minutes later.

"Hey Miles." Oliver said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Another contraction hit and Jake grabbed my hand. After it was over, Lilly came in looking upset.

"Lilly, how did Oliver get here before you? You work in the hospital!" I yelled.

Lilly was looking at me.

"Well after I got you're call, I went to the lounge to wash up. I walked into the ladies locker room and saw Josh sucking on some girl's face." Lilly told me.

"Oh Lilly." I said.

"So we had this huge fight and it turned out that he was sleeping with her behind my back. So we broke up." Lilly told me.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's ok. I guess Josh wasn't the one." She said.

I saw Oliver perk up. Then another contraction hit in.

"Jake, I got this one." Lilly said as she squeezed my hand.

"Thanks step-sis." I smiled.

"Welcome. Oh I called mom and step-dad." She told me.

After the contraction was over, I asked.

"What about Jackson and Stacy?" I asked.

"Yes and also Max." she told me.

When I was finally ready for the epidural, they gave it to me and I was more relaxed. I started looking at my mom's baby books. After a few hours, the nurse came in.

"Miley, you're ready to deliver."

I nodded. Lilly and Oliver smiled at me and walked out of the room.

Lilly's POV

When I got to the waiting room, everyone was there. Mom, Robby Ray, Riley, Todd, Jackson, Stacy, Mandy, and Max. I was still in my scrubs from working. I sat down in an available seat and Oliver sat in the seat next to me. What, did he think we would get back together now that I broke up with my boyfriend?

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"I miss talking to you." He said.

"Un huh." I said.

"You look great." he told me.

"How? I'm wearing no make-up, my hair is up in a ponytail, and I'm wearing one-size-fits-all scrubs." I told him.

"It doesn't matter, you still look great." he smiled.

I smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"Listen, we have to talk more. We're both going to be godparents to Miley and Jake's twins." Oliver told me.

"I know." I said.

"Dr. Truscott, what are you doing on this floor?" a nurse asked.

"My step-sister is having a baby." I told her.

"Aw! Hope filling in for you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

"You know everyone in the hospital don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Not everyone, but a lot." I told him.

"Yeah." He said.

"So how is it living with Emily and James?" he asked.

"Good." I said.

"Lilly, I said I was sorry. Why are we still broken up?" Oliver asked.

"Because I just feel like we shouldn't get married." I told him.

"Listen, I promise to call you. You leaving made me realized that because I was so inconsiderate. I lost the best thing that has ever happen to me." He told me.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Do you finally forgive me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Will you move back in?" he asked.

"Sure, but we're not getting engaged yet. Let's take it slow." I said.

"Ok, works for me. Now, can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

We both leaned in and kissed each other. Everyone cheered for us. We smiled and laughed. We kissed again. When we pulled apart, Jake came out.

"Lilly, Oliver, wanna see the babies?" Jake asked.

I smiled and so did Oliver. We got up and followed Jake into the room. Miley was holding both babies in her arms.

"Lilly and Oliver meet Logan Ethan Ryan and Susan Emma Ryan." Miley smiled.

I held Susan while Oliver held Logan. They were so cute. I looked at Oliver and he looked back. We both smiled.

"You two back together?" Miley asked.

"We're trying to make it work again." I told her.

"Finally!" Miley exclaimed.

Oliver and I laughed. Hopefully it could work out.


	8. Special Dinner

Lilly's POV

I was back living in Oliver's and mine house for 2 months now. I could tell with me leaving really freaked him out. He now calls if he's going to be late or he isn't late at all. I support him in his job and he supports me in my job. I just can't wait until I become an actual doctor instead of a resident. So anyways, it was Saturday afternoon and I usually work Saturday mornings so, I was going over to Miley's to visit the twins. I pulled in the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hey Lils." Miley said letting me in.

"Wow Miles, the house looks cleaner than the last time I saw it." I said.

"Well, Jake and I hired a housekeeper since I'm being a full time mom." Miley told me.

Then their housekeeper walked downstairs.

"Loretta, this is my best friend and step-sis Lilly." Miley said.

"Good to meet you Lilly." Loretta smiled.

"And same to you." I smiled.

"Well, let's go see the twins." I said.

We walked up to the nursery. Miley heard Susan crying. She picked her up.

"I need to breast feed her. Be right back." Miley said walking away.

I picked up Logan and rocked him.

"Hey Logan. It's your godmother." I said.

Miley came back in with Susan.

"She's good now." Miley said.

"That's good." I smiled.

"Enjoying being a mother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know this sounds silly but I never expected to love them so much." Miley told me.

"I understand Miley." I said.

"Miles, could you see yourself living this life when you were dating Luke?" I asked.

"No way, then I thought I wasn't going to get back together with Jake." Miley said.

"I wonder where Luke is now." Miley said.

"Who cares." I said.

"You're right." Miley smiled.

Miley's POV

So Oliver told Jake and me that he is planning to propose to Lilly again. I couldn't wait for this! So now I was hinting to Lilly if he asked or not.

"Do you think you'll ever marry Oliver?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe." She said.

Ok so he didn't ask her yet.

"Lil, I'll be right back. I need to know what Loretta is cooking for dinner." I lied.

I put Susan in her crib and walked out. I walked to the living room and called Oliver.

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Oliver, when are you going to ask Lilly?"

"Oh I kind of wanted to ask her in front of you and Jake."

"Oh, how about you guys come over to dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good, I'll ask her at dessert."

"Sounds good, I'll tell Lilly about dinner now."

"Ok thanks."

"Welcome."

I hung up the phone.

"Loretta, I'm having friends over for dinner. So I can make dinner tonight." I told her.

"Ok." she said.

"You can go home in like an hour." I told her.

"Ok thanks Mrs. Ryan." She smiled.

I nodded and went back to the nursery. Lilly had put Logan in his crib and both twins were sleeping.

"Hey Lilly, would you and Oliver like to come over tonight for dinner? I'm cooking." I said.

"Sure as long as you don't make that thing with the eyeballs." Lilly said.

"Deal." I said.

"Well, I'll get going so you can get cooking. What time?" she asked.

"7." I told her.

"Ok see you then!" she smiled.

"See you! Oh and dress up!" I said.

Lilly left and I started to get dinner ready. I pulled out four steaks out of the freezer and put them on the grill. While they cook, I made the salad at the same time. After making the salad, I put it in the fridge. I kept cooking the steaks until they were done. I covered them up to keep them hot and started making dessert. I just decided on making a chocolate cake.

Oliver's POV

When I got home, Lilly told me about dinner at Jake and Miley's which I already knew about but didn't tell her. She told me to get dressed up. I put on nice pants, a sport jacket, and a nice shirt. I slipped the ring into my pocket. When I was done getting dressed, I saw what Lilly was wearing. She had a red dress that looked like the one her mom had that I liked. Her hair was down and I could smell the scent of apples.

"You look great Lils." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled as she kissed me.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked.

"We shall." She smiled.

We got into my car and drove to Jake and Miley's house. When we got there, Jake and Miley were already dressed up. Jake greeted us at the door while Miley put the food on the table. We all sat down and started eating our salads. At the same time, Miley and Jake fed Logan and Susan. After salads, Miley brought out the main dish. We started eating the steak.

"Great steak Miles." Lilly said.

"Thanks, something I learned from my dad." She smiled.

After the steaks, Miley put the chocolate cake on the table. Halfway through dessert, Miley gave me the _ask her now _look.

"Lilly?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um…" I started.

I got up from my seat and grabbed her hand. I knelt down on one knee and took the ring out.

"You make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" I asked.

I held the ring up.

Lilly just stared at me then the ring then back at me.

"Um…I…well…" she said.

"Lilly, what's wrong? The last time I proposed you said yes right away." I told her.

"I know, I just don't know if I want to get married now." She said.

My heart sank. I got up and sat back down in my chair. The ring was still in front of Lilly.

"What?!" Miley exclaimed.

We all looked at Miley.

"Oh sweet niblets, why don't you want to get married to Oliver?" Miley asked Lilly.

"Miley, it's her decision." Jake said.

"I know and I rarely ever get involved with their love life. Listen, I don't say this often but you two are more perfect together than Jake and me." Miley said.

"What?" Jake asked.

Miley shot Jake an _I'll explain later _look.

"You two have known each other like your whole lives. Come on, you two are perfect for each other." Miley said.

Lilly was silent for a whole 2 minutes.

"Lilly?" I asked.

"Can I see the ring?" she asked.

I handed the ring to her and she looked at it.

"Lilly, I've been in love with you ever since you held my hand in preschool." I told her.

Lilly was silent and looked at the ring. She slid it on her ring finger then came closer to me. She kissed me passionately.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked while smiling.

I nodded and smiled.

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you too." I told her.

We kissed again. We were engaged again.


	9. Preparing for the Wedding

**Author's Note: sorry for the delay. I went on vacation then for my birthday I got a puppy! So I haven't had much time to write!!**

Lilly's POV

So Oliver and I have been engaged for a month and we haven't done anything for the wedding! So today we were going to find the spot to have the wedding and reception.

"Lilly, where do you want the wedding to be?" Oliver asked.

"Remember that church we used to ride our skateboards by when we were going to Seaview Elementary?" I asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"I loved that church and always wanted to get married there." I told him.

"Well, let's go there and book our wedding!" Oliver said.

Oliver and I got into Oliver's car and drove to the church. When they got there, they walked in hand and hand. They soon found the priest.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we're engaged and would like to have our wedding here." I told him.

"Come with me to my office, we'll see what dates we have open." He said.

We walked with him to his office. He started looking through his wedding date book.

"Ok the dates we have open are in the summer. June 27th, July 4th, and any date in August." He told us.

"July 4th is opened?" I asked.

"Well, one couple was thinking about it but they picked another date instead." He told us.

"What do you think Ollie?" I asked.

"July 4th sounds great." Oliver said.

"July 4th it is." I smiled.

"Names?" the priest asked.

"Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken." I told him.

"Traditional vows or write your own?" he asked.

I looked at Oliver. I really didn't want to write my own vows. Oliver shook his head no.

"Traditional vows." I told him.

"What time?" he asked.

"How about 2:30 p.m.?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

"So your wedding is July 4th at 2:30 p.m." The priest said writing it in his wedding date book.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Oliver and I left and got back in the car.

"You can pick where the reception is." I said.

"I think I have the perfect place." Oliver smiled.

Oliver drove to a place.

"Is there where my mom and Robby Ray's reception was?" I asked.

"Yes, it's where we became a couple." Oliver smiled.

We walked in.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked.

"We would like our wedding reception here." I said.

"Date?" she asked.

"July 4th." I told her.

"What time?" she asked.

I looked at Oliver.

"Don't forget we need time to take pictures and stuff." I said.

"How about 5?" Oliver asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Names?" she asked.

"Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken." I said.

"Do you need us to schedule entertainment?" she asked.

"Actually my friend wanted to sing and she can get a band." I told her.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Miley Ryan." I told her.

"You're friends with Miley Ryan, who used to be Hannah Montana?!" she exclaimed.

"Guilty, we've been her best friends since 5th grade." I told her.

"Wow. So what were you thinking for your dinner menu?" she asked.

"Steak." Oliver said.

"Salmon." I said.

"How about your guests can pick between steak and salmon?" she asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Dessert is of course your wedding cake. What kind of salad do you want?" she asked.

"What do you think of Greek salad Oliver?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me. Lilly, put whatever you want on the menu." Oliver smiled.

"Ok." I said.

"Greek salad it is. Guest will choose between steak and salmon. Wedding cake for dessert. I send a menu in a couple weeks so you can look over it. I just need your address." She said.

I wrote down our address.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Oliver and I left and got in the car.

"How about we order the cake." I said.

"Yeah, I love cake." Oliver smiled.

I giggled as Oliver drove to the cake place. When we were there, we started tasting cakes.

"Woah Ollie slow down, these are just samples." I said.

"Sorry I love cake." Oliver smiled.

"I know." I smiled.

"So which one do you like the best?" I asked.

"Vanilla on the outside and chocolate inside." he said.

We ordered the cake and soon left. Next we ordered our invitations, and then we did everything else we could do for the wedding together. All we had left was to get the dress and suit. I promise Miley she would come with me to find my dress. I was so excited to get married to Oliver.


	10. Finding the Perfect Dress

Oliver's POV

So it's been a month and was out getting the tuxes. I tried putting this off longer, but Lilly said she wanted to get her dress and bridesmaids dress. So here I am in the tux shop.

My brother Todd would be my best man. Jake, Jackson, Max, and Todd as in Lilly's half-brother were my groomsmen. Jake had brought Logan along while Miley had Susan.

"Dude, I can't believe we're going to be related." Todd told Max.

"I know." Max said.

"Todd, Max, quit talking and try on your tuxes so we can get out of here." I said.

"Whatever." Todd said.

Todd and Max were the first to try their tuxes on. Then younger Todd tried his on since he was the smallest. Next were Jackson and Jake. Finally it was me. I walked out.

"This is weird. You getting married." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we've known each other for so long." Jake said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Can we just get the tuxes and get out of here?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah let me change out of this first." I said.

I changed and we got our tuxes.

Lilly's POV

I was so excited going dress shopping. Miley was of course my matron of honor. Riley, Emily, Hope, and Stacy were my bridesmaids. We were picking out the bridesmaids outfits first then mine.

I came across a light purple dress. It was a halter dress and looked great. **(I'll put pictures in my profile)**

One by one Miley, Riley, Emily, Hope, and Stacy each tried it on. They all looked great in it.

Then I started looking for the dress for me. I tried on 3 others before I saw it. There were some ruffles at the top of it and a ribbon that tied into a bow in the back. I tried it on and felt like a princess.

"Lilly, you look gorgeous." Miley smiled.

"I feel like a princess." I smiled.

"You look like one." Emily smiled.

So I decided on this dress. I love it!

Then we had to get Mandy's flower girl dress. Her dress was a simple white dress with a purple ribbon around the waist.

After we got our dresses, we went out to lunch with the guys.

"So Lilly, what does your dress look like?" Oliver asked.

"You won't know until the wedding." I smiled as I kissed him.

I noticed at the table were 4 extra seats.

"Why is there four seats?" I asked.

"You'll see." Hope smiled.

A few minutes later, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed as I got up to hug them.

"We just flew in." Megan told me.

"I miss you guys." I told them.

"We missed you all too." Kelsey smiled.

They all sat down. We started eating lunch and catching up. I was so excited to get married!


	11. Party!

Miley's POV

It was a month until Lilly and Oliver's wedding. So being Lilly's matron of honor, I was planning her and Oliver's bridal shower. So there I was in my house decorating for the bridal shower. Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey were also helping me and to see the twins. Susan and Logan played around in their playpen.

"They are so adorable." Kelsey smiled.

I smiled back. Once we were done getting ready, people started arriving. First to come was dad, Heather, Riley, Todd, and Max. Next were Jackson, Stacy, and Mandy. After them Todd, Oliver's little brother came. Then Hope, Emily, and their husbands. Just to let you know, Alexia married her college sweetheart, Megan and Zoey were engaged, and Kelsey was in a very serious relationship. So next to arrive were Alexia's husband, Megan and Zoey's fiancées couldn't make it.

"I'm so happy Lilly and Oliver were getting married." Emily smiled.

Just then, Lilly and Oliver arrived.

"Hey everyone!" Lilly smiled.

We all hugged them. We talked for awhile and then we ate the cake.

"Miles, this is really good cake." Lilly said.

"You got that from your mom." Dad told me.

It's true, I used her cake recipe. When I moved out, dad gave me all her recipes.

After cake, Lilly and Oliver started opening up their presents. They mainly got money and some stuff for their house. I couldn't wait until 2 days before their wedding because I throwing Lilly a bachelorette party and that was going to be fun!

Jake's POV

It was 2 days before Lilly and Oliver's wedding. I was throwing Oliver a surprise bachelor party while Miley was throwing Lilly a surprise bachelorette party. The guys coming to party were Jackson, Max, Todd (Oliver's brother), and Emily's, Hope's, and Alexia's husbands. Robby Ray and Heather were watching Susan and Logan. Miley invited Stacy, Emily, Hope, Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey to Lilly's bachelorette party.

Lilly's POV

So Miley was taking me somewhere since I'm getting married in 2 days and Jake was taking Oliver somewhere. I was wearing a jean skirt, a green tank top, and cute flip flops. Oliver was wearing cargo shorts, t-shirt, and sneakers.

"I wonder where they're taking us." I said.

"I know, I can't wait to be married to you." Oliver smiled as he kissed me.

We made out for awhile on the couch until we heard a knock at the door. Miley and Jake had arrived. I got in Miley's car while Oliver got in Jake's car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Miley smiled.

Miley drove for a bit and pulled into a night club.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

Miley said nothing and dragged me to the entrance. We walked in and the lights were out. Miley switched the light on.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as they jumped up.

"I rented the place out for your bachelorette party!" Miley exclaimed.

I hugged Miley then everyone else.

"Have a drink Lilly." Emily said handing me a drink.

I took the drink and noticed the straw. I cracked up at it.** (I think you can guess what the straw looks like.)**

"We always use these straws for bachelorette parties!" I laughed.

"They're so funny." Hope smiled.

We started eating my favorite food: wings, pizza, and steak. We all drank some drinks. Miley and Emily kept giving me drinks.

"Lilly, have a strawberry daiquiri." Miley said handing me a drink.

Miley knew it was my favorite drink. Little while later, Emily came up with a drink.

"An appletini." She smiled.

"Present time!" Miley exclaimed.

There was going to be some funny and dirty presents. **(I'll let you use your imagination for her presents.)**

"Oh Lilly, you have to wear these." Miley said handing me something.

It was a white tank top that said 'Bride-to-be' in pink and a little veil I was supposed to wear. I put the tank top over my clothes and put the veil on. I noticed my bridesmaids putting light purple tank tops that said 'bridesmaids' while Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey were wearing pink tank tops that said 'Lilly's Secret Lovers.'

"I love your tank tops." I told Alexia, Megan, Kelsey, and Zoey.

"We made them just for this." Zoey smiled.

"Come on! Phase 2!" Miley exclaimed.

Miley grabbed and lead me to her car. We all crammed into Miley's SUV. Miley started the car and drove off. We went to another club.

"Are we going clubbing?" I asked.

Nobody answered. They grabbed me and lead me to the entrance. Everyone went inside; Miley and I were the last to walk in. It was Oliver's bachelor party.

"Oliver!" I smiled as I ran over to him.

I gave him a kiss.

"Some surprise." I said.

"I know." He smiled as he kissed me.

Suddenly, the door burst opened. A male and female cop walked in.

"Is there a problem?" Miley asked.

"Yes." The female one said they walked closer to Oliver and me.

"You two, sit down." The male one said.

Oliver and I sat down. The male officer walked closer to me while the female walked closer to Oliver.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You are under arrest." The male said.

"What?!" Oliver and I exclaimed.

"For not having the time of your life!" the female exclaimed.

They both ripped off their shirts then pants. Great, they're strippers. The male started dancing around me all sexy while the female did the same to Oliver. They both gave us lap dances. After 10 minutes, the strippers left.

"Who hired the strippers?" Oliver asked.

Miley and Jake smiled brightly.

"Oh you two." I said.

Oliver and I hugged both Miley and Jake.

"Miles, thanks for this." I told her.

"No problem." Miley smiled.

I couldn't wait for my wedding!


	12. The Wedding

Lilly's POV

I woke up in my bed alone since Oliver and I couldn't see each other until we said "I do." Oliver and his groomsmen were staying at Jake's house while my bridesmaids were staying here. I got up from my bed. I walked downstairs to see everyone still asleep. I realized it was 7:30 in the morning; I was way too excited for the wedding. I decided going back upstairs and taking a shower. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my head and put on some sweats. I walked downstairs to find Miley making breakfast.

"Morning Lilly Truscott." Miley smiled.

"Morning." I smiled as I sat down.

Miley gave me a plate with two chocolate chip pancakes. Soon everyone else was up and eating breakfast. After breakfast, I went upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Hair and make-up time!" Miley yelled.

I took the towel out of my hair and went downstairs. Since Miley was a pop star, she got her hair and make-up lady to come.

"Who's the bride to be?" the lady asked.

"Me." I smiled.

She went over to me. First she dried my hair, and then put on my make-up. While she was doing this, Miley did everyone's make-up while Emily did everyone's hair. My bridesmaids' and Mandy's hair was half up half down and curly. My hair was curled and put up into a loose bun. It looked perfect.

"Thanks so much." I smiled.

"You're welcome." The lady smiled.

"Well, we better get to the church to put our dresses on." Miley said.

We all grabbed our dresses and head for the limo, which happened to be Miley's too.

"Thanks Miles for let us use your limo and hair and make-up lady." I told her.

"No problem." Miley smiled as she hugged me.

"Lilly, do you have your things?" Stacy asked.

"My something old is from my mom, vintage pearl earrings and necklace. My something new is my dress. My something blue is a blue garter. Crap, I don't have something borrowed!" I said.

"Yes you do." Miley said as she took off her bracelet and handed it to me.

"Miles, this is your lucky bracelet that was your mom's and you got it after you lost your anklet." I told her.

"Lilly, don't worry. You're just borrowing it remember?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled.

Miley smiled back. We arrived at the church and walked in. We went to the dressing room to get ready. After Miley had gotten into her dress, she helped me get into me. After we were all dress, I said.

"I can't believe this is happening." I said.

"I can, you and Oliver have known each other forever." Miley smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Jeez, we still have a few hours until the wedding." Emily said.

"Yeah, we couldn't have stayed longer at my house." I said.

We all sat around talking. When there was an hour until the wedding, mom came in carrying Susan. She handed Susan to Miley.

"Miley, Jake has Logan in the dressing room with your dad." Mom said.

"Mom, is dad going to be here?" I asked.

Mom opened the door to reveal my dad. I went up to him and hugged him.

"Dad, I'm so glad you made it." I smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Dad smiled.

"Is Macy and Adam here?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're sitting in the church now waiting for the wedding to start." Dad told me.

I talked with my dad and bridesmaids more. Then my mom came in again and said it was time.

We went to the back of the church. First were Hope and Jake then Riley and Todd then Emily and Max then Stacy and Jackson then Miley and Oliver's brother Todd. Then Mandy walked down the aisle with her flower basket. The music started and it was my time. I hooked onto my dad and looked ahead at Oliver and smiled. When we got to the altar, my dad lifted my veil.

"And who gives this woman away?" the priest asked.

"I do." Dad said as he kissed my cheek.

Dad went back and sat with Macy and Adam. I handed my bouquet to Miley and grabbed Oliver's hands. Then it got time for the vows.

"Do you Oliver Oscar Oken take Lillian Anne Truscott to be your wife?"

"I do." Oliver smiled.

"Do you Lillian Anne Truscott take Oliver Oscar Oken to be your husband?"

"I do." I smiled.

We then put each other's rings on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. We pulled apart Miley handed me back my bouquet as the priest said.

"I am happy to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Oken!"

Oliver and walked down the aisle followed my bridesmaids and his groomsmen. When everyone was out of the church, the bridal party walked in to take pictures. We took the usual the wedding pictures. After pictures, we all got in the limo to go to the reception.

"I'm so glad we're married now." I smiled.

"Me too Mrs. Oken." Oliver smiled as he kissed me.

We got to the place where the reception was being held. We got to our seats and began eating dinner. Then Miley took her fork and banged it against her glass, others soon joined in. I leaned into Oliver and kissed him. After dinner, Miley got up on stage.

"Lilly and Oliver, it's time for your first dance as husband and wife." Miley said.

I walked out onto the dance with Oliver. Jake got up to play guitar as Miley sang. Miley began to sing my favorite love song, _I Will Always Love You. _We were soon joined by other couples. Then it was the dance with the in-laws. I started dancing with Oliver's dad as Oliver danced with mom; Miley began to sing _Wind Beneath My Wings. _When it came to the father-daughter dance, Miley said.

"I like my dad and little sister Riley to come up and sing with me." Miley said.

I got with my dad while Miley, Robby Ray, and Riley sang _Ready, Set, Don't Go. _

"Now mothers and sons, join them." Miley said.

Oliver came out with his mom. After that dance, Miley sang some other songs while everyone danced. Then it was time for cake. Oliver and I walked over to the cake and picked up the knife. Oliver put his hand over mine and we started to cut the cake. I picked up a piece and shoved it in Oliver's mouth and he did the same. Then I smeared some frosting on his face.

"Only one way to get it off." Oliver smiled.

I got closer and licked it off then I kissed him. After everyone had cake, we danced more. Then it was time for Oliver and me to leave. I changed into some white sweats as Oliver changed into some black sweats. We were going to the airport straight from there. Oliver and I walked out the front doors as everyone waved goodbye to us. We got into the limo, where our luggage was, and waved out the window at everyone as it drove away.

Miley's POV

I am so glad Lilly and Oliver are finally married. After they left, everyone danced a little while later. Logan and Susan were in their baby carriers asleep as Jake and I danced. People started leaving. I said goodbye to my family and friends and left with Jake and the twins. What a night!


	13. Shocking News and The Honeymoon

Miley's POV

I woke up to the sound of the baby monitor. One of the twins was crying. Since they were now sleeping through the night, they were now in their own room. I looked at the clock. _11:30 a.m. _Ugh why was I so tired? I walked into the twin's room. Susan was crying. I picked her up and then Logan began to cry. I picked him up as well. I walked downstairs in put them in their high chairs. I gave them their bottles. I saw Loretta straitening up the family room.

"Morning Loretta." I said as she walked in.

"Morning Mrs. Ryan, you look really tired." She said.

"I am very tired." I yawned.

Loretta didn't mind how I looked. She was a sweetheart. My hair was a mess and I was wearing sweats. Yet she didn't say anything.

"When are you friends coming back?" she asked.

"Well, they've been married for a week and taking a month long honeymoon in the Bahamas." I told her.

"So three weeks they'll be home." I said.

Loretta nodded. Logan was the first to finish his bottle. I picked him up and burped him while Loretta did the same to Susan.

"Thanks Loretta." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled as she set Susan in the twins' play pen as I set Logan in it.

"I'm going to get changed." I said.

I walked upstairs and to my bedroom. I put my clothes on and then went to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I saw my calendar I put up for my time of the month and realized it started today. I grabbed a tampon and pulled my shorts down when I realized something. There was nothing in my underwear. It couldn't be, could it? I have been tired lately. I had to make sure. I walked downstairs.

"Loretta, I need to get something from the store. Can you watch the twins?" I asked.

"Sure thing Mrs. Ryan." She smiled.

I got in my car and drove to the nearest drug store. I ran in and brought three pregnancy tests. I then went back home. I grabbed a water bottle and ran to the bathroom. I chugged some water and did the first test. I repeated the same with the other tests. I threw away the water bottle and washed my hands as I waited. I then checked the first test.

Pink Plus Sign

I checked the second one.

Positive.

I then checked the third one.

Pregnant.

I threw the tests away. I knew how this happened. Jake and I had gotten home from the reception and were a little tipsy. We started making out and one thing lead to another.

I pulled out my cell and called Jake.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Jake, I have some news for you."

"What?"

Don't beat around the bush, just tell him.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?! Really? That's so great!"

"Jake! We just had twins 6 months ago!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Jakey, I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up. I sat on the bathroom floor for awhile. I couldn't believe it. At first, it took forever for me to get pregnant the first time and now I didn't mean to get pregnant and I did! I then thought about work. Since the twins were born, I hadn't been designing a lot. I didn't even have time to design Lilly's wedding dress and bridesmaids' dresses! And I haven't sung on stage or recorded since before I was pregnant with the twins. I got up from where I was sitting and walked downstairs.

"Mrs. Ryan, Logan and Susan fell asleep so I put them in their cribs." Loretta told me.

"Thanks Loretta. I have some news." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh Mrs. Ryan, that's so great!" she smiled as she hugged.

Told you she's a sweetheart.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

"Just you and Jake." I told her.

Jeez, how was I going to tell everyone? I decided to tell Lilly and Oliver after they got back.

Lilly's POV

I woke up in the big, comfy bed in our hotel next to my husband. I just love using that, my husband. I can't believe I'm married. I'm Lillian Anne Oken. Oliver stirred a bit before waking up.

"Morning Mrs. Oken." Oliver smiled.

"Morning hubby." I smiled.

We kissed each other.

"This honeymoon has been fantastic." I smiled.

"I agree." Oliver smiled.

"I love the no cell phone and T.V. rule we have for this. It makes the trip better." I told him.

"I know, more romantic." Oliver said.

"Wanna head down to the beach soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get changed first." Oliver said.

I went into my bathroom and changed into my green with white polka dots. I walked out and saw Oliver was already changed into his suit. I grabbed my beach bag and then grabbed his hand. We walked down to the beach. We found two benches and laid down on them. I slid on my sunglasses.

"Lilly, I'm going to get something drink. Want me to get you something?" he asked.

"You know my favorite." I smiled.

"Strawberry daiquiri for you and a beer for me." Oliver said.

I smiled as Oliver walked over to the bar. He soon came back with our drinks.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back as he kissed me.

I took a sip of my drink and then felt sick.

"Lils, you ok? Your face is all white." Oliver said.

I got up and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I ran into the bathroom, I threw up in the toilet. After that, I got up and went to the sink. I splashed some water in my face and walked out. I got a bottle of water and went back to Oliver.

"You alright?" Oliver asked as I sat down.

"I threw up." I told him.

"Do you think?" Oliver asked knowing what he meant.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Come on Lils, we've been doing it like every day since we've been on our honeymoon. It was bound to happen." Oliver said.

"I guess, I'll go to the doctor when we get back. I won't drink for the rest of the trip." I told him.

"Perfect." Oliver smiled as he kissed me.

I smiled. "I love being your wife."

"And I love being your husband." Oliver smiled.


	14. Baby Talk

Miley's POV

My heart was beating fast Jake and I drove to the airport to pick up Lilly and Oliver. How was I going to tell them about my news?

"Miles, they'll be happy. Stop worrying." Jake told me as he grabbed my hand.

"I know." I said.

We finally pulled up to the airport. Jake and I walked to their gate and waited. Then I saw them. I ran over to them and gave them hugs then Jake hugged them.

"Hope you guys had a great time!" I exclaimed.

"We did." Oliver smiled.

"Good." I said.

Jake nudged me a bit signaling to tell them.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Lilly smiled brightly and gave me a hug. Next Oliver gave me a hug. Then they hugged Jake.

"Congrats guys!" they smiled.

I could tell they were hiding something from me.

"So what did you do on your honeymoon?" I asked.

"What most newlyweds do on their honeymoon." Lilly smiled.

Sweet niblets, I wasn't going to get anything.

So after we got their bags, we all got into Jake's and my car. We drove back to their house to drop them off.

Lilly's POV

After Oliver and I got into our house, I said.

"I think Miley knew something was up, she had that look on her face." I said.

"Yeah, I could tell." Oliver said.

"Who knows, it could just be a pregnancy scare. I kind of hope it is." I said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I'm almost done with being a resident. It would just be a wrong time." I told him.

"So you're telling me, you would get an abortion if you are pregnant?" Oliver asked.

"No! I would never kill a human being!" I exclaimed.

"But you are wishing you are not pregnant because you don't want a baby." Oliver said.

I was silent.

"Did you think of what I want? Did you think I would like a child now?" Oliver asked.

"No." I said.

"Well, you should of!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ollie! I didn't know!" I said as I burst into tears.

"You should of." Oliver said.

"I said I was sorry!" I cried as I ran into our bedroom with my bags.

Once I was in the bedroom, I started unpacking my stuff while my eyes were brawling. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry Lils, I didn't mean to get you upset. I just wanted you to know." Oliver said.

"You could have been nicer about it." I said.

"Well, let's get this all settled and go to the doctor after we unpack to find out." Oliver said.

"Ok." I nodded.

After unpacking, we drove to my doctor. Oliver held my hand as we walked in. No one was there so the doctor took us right in.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." I told him.

"Ok then, let's check." He said.

He went through some tests after 5 minutes he spoke up.

"You are not pregnant right now." He told us.

After the doctors, we went back home.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Whatever happens is for the best." Oliver said.

I hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

We then went back home. I went to lie down on the bed and Oliver came in next to me.

"Don't mention this scare to anyone please." I said.

"I won't, promise." Oliver said.

"Well, I better make dinner." I said.

Jake's POV

I sat at the dinner table with Miley. Loretta had gone home. Suddenly, we heard one of twins crying through the baby monitor. Miley got up and went up to their room. 10 minutes later, she came down mumbling.

"Susan needed a change." Miley said.

"Miles, you alright?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Can we talk about it?" I asked.

"I don't know how I'm going to take care of this baby when the twins are still babies!" she exclaimed.

"The twins will be a year old and I'll help you." I said.

"Thanks, but also I haven't done any singing or designing since before I was pregnant with the twins. I won't be able to sing or design for another year!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miles, it will be okay. Your fans will understand." I told her.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to be pregnant." Miley said.

"Miley, I think you need some rest. Go to bed. I'll clean up and take care of the twins." I told her.

"Thanks. Night, I love you." Miley said as she kissed me.

"Love you too." I said as I kissed her back.

Miley went upstairs as I cleaned up from dinner. After cleaning up, I went upstairs. I check on the twins and they were sound asleep. Then I went into the bedroom and got change for bed. I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around Miley.

"I know it sounds like I don't want this baby, but I really do want this baby." Miley said.

"I know you do. Now go to sleep." I said.


	15. News Over Dinner

Lilly's POV

So it's been a year and became a doctor a few months ago. Miley had her baby 3 months ago and it was a boy, Jayden Dylan Ryan. He is so cute! Anyways I was on my lunch break and heard towards a different floor I am usually aren't on.

I walked until I found where I was looking for. On the way I saw some women in wheelchairs holding a newborn baby and one that was in labor. I finally reached the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in. "Hey."

"Hey Lilly." He smiled; I first met him when I was a resident.

"I have to ask you a favor." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." I said.

"Alright." He said.

He took me to his check up room and I laid on the table. He did some tests on me.

"Congratulations you are pregnant." He told me.

My mouth dropped, I couldn't believe it.

Miley's POV

I held Jayden after I just fed him and he was starting to fall asleep in my arms. I sang him a lullaby to help him go to sleep. As soon as his eyes shut, I gently put him in his crib. For now Jayden was sleeping in Jake's and mine room until he could sleep all the way through the night, then we would move him into his own room.

I decided to check on the twins. I walked in their room. I couldn't believe that the twins were a year old. They both sat there playing with their toys.

"Mommy." Logan smiled.

"Hey baby boy." I smiled.

"Mommy." Susan smiled.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled.

I gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"You two liking your new little brother?" I asked.

They both smiled and nodded.

The twins could talk a little, walk on their own, and were almost potty trained.

"Potty." Susan said.

I picked Susan up and took her to the bathroom. She sat on her toilet and I waited.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." I smiled as I kissed her.

Susan smiled.

"I love you mommy." Susan said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I put Susan back in the twin's room and that when my phone went off.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" I asked as I answered it.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?! That's great! Have you told Oliver yet?"

"No, you're the first to know."

"What?! Lilly, you have to tell him."

"And I will, I'm telling him over dinner tonight. But Miley don't tell anyone until I tell Oliver."

"I won't, promise."

"Thanks."

"Ok well, I want to start preparing for dinner. Bye."

"Bye."

Oliver's POV

I pulled my car into the garage after a day at work. I turned the car off and got out. I went inside the house and found Lilly wearing a nice dress with a romantic dinner on the table.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yes." I said as I sat down.

She sat down too.

"Now wait, let me tell you what we're having. It's a theme." She said.

"Ok." I said.

"We're having baby carrots, baby corn, and baby back ribs." She said. **(Author's note: I got the idea from Full House)**

"Yum." I said.

"Well, can you guess the theme?" she asked.

"Um…finger food?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Then I don't know." I said.

"Oliver, you doughnut! Did you not hear the word baby?! I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Lilly! That's great!" I smiled.

I got up and hugged and kissed her.

We the finished eating dinner and talked about the baby. So after dinner, there we were in pajamas in our bed with my hands on Lilly's stomach.

"We're going to be parents." I said.

"I know." Lilly smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She smiled as she kissed me.


	16. Family Love

Miley's POV

I was so excited. It had taken me 5 months after Jayden was born since I had to take care of him and twins, but I finished. I finished the first song I wrote since I couldn't write since before the twins were born. This song was dedicated to Logan, Susan, and Jayden since Jake and I decided that's all kids we will have for now. Maybe more in the future but for now that's it.

I walked into the family room holding Jayden where Logan and Susan were playing in their play pen. I put Jayden in his chair and pulled out my guitar. I started playing the song. All three kids stopped and listened. They smiled and giggled.

"Great mommy." Logan said.

"I love you mommy." Susan said.

"Me too." Logan said.

I smiled at my children and gave them each a kiss. I have come so far. I thought back in high school when I was with Dex or in college when I was Luke. Those times I never would have thought I would end up marrying Jake and having kids with him. I looked at my children and smiled. I'm happy with how my life turned out.

The thing that sucked was living in a gated community. Jake and I decided on this so the paparazzi wouldn't be around annoying us with wanting to take our pictures. This was to give our children more of a childhood out of the limelight.

I then looked at the pictures sitting on the mantle. There was a picture of Jake and me on our wedding. There was one of the family: Dad, Heather, Jackson, Max, Lilly, Riley, Todd, and me. There was a picture of Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and me. A picture of Lilly, Emily, Hope, and Me. A picture of our family: Jake, Susan, Logan, Jayden, and me which would change as the kids got older. A picture of Jackson, Stacy, and Mandy. A picture of Jackson and me.

I loved all those pictures but there were a couple that stood out. There was a picture of dad, Jackson, me, and mom that was taken the year before she died. Lastly there was the picture of my mom I always had that used to be in my bedroom at my dad's house.

"Who's that?" Susan asked.

"Your grandma." I told her.

"No." Logan said.

"Yes, Heather is your step-grandma. But this is my mom which is your grandma. You will understand when you are older." I said.

The twins nodded. I smiled at them.

Lilly's POV

So there I was 5 months pregnant. Oliver and I had just found out yesterday if we were having a boy or girl. We are having a girl and already decided on a name. Her name is Kylie Rose Oken. I couldn't believe I am going to become a mother.

I turned to look at pictures on the mantle. There was one of Oliver and me on our wedding. Pictures of us with our families. A picture of my family a year before the divorce. A picture of dad, Macy, and Adam. A picture of Miley, Jake, Oliver, and me. A picture of Miley, Hope, Emily, and me. My mind kept going to pictures of my dad. I haven't talk to him since my wedding and it was making me sad.

I've been busy with work and all but now since I couldn't work because of how pregnant I was now, I sat at home. I thought more about my dad. The problems we had when I was in high school and how I saw less of him since he lives in Chicago. So I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Lilly?"

"Yes."

"It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm good. I don't if my mom told you but I'm 5 months pregnant."

"Lilly! That's great; I'm going to be a grandpa!"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Do you know if your baby is a girl or boy yet? And any names picked out?"

"Yes. The baby is a girl and her name is Kylie Rose Oken."

"What a pretty name."

"Thanks."

So we talked more. He told me Adam being in 3rd grade and reminded him of me when I was in school. He said as was well with Macy. We kept talking about everything.

"Oh Lilly, I have some big news."

"What?"

"I got transferred again......to Malibu."

"You're coming back?!"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy!"

"Yeah. Macy, Adam, and I are moving next month. Adam is going to Seaview when moved back to Malibu."

"Ha, ha, that's great!"

"Well, so Lilly but I have to go now."

"It's ok. Bye dad, love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up the phone.

I looked down at my stomach.

"You're going to grow up knowing both your grandparents." I said as I rubbed my stomach.

Just then Oliver walked in the door and sat next to me. He put his hand on my stomach.

"Hey Kylie, daddy's home." He smiled.

Just then Kylie gave a little kick. Oliver and I both smiled and kissed each other. I couldn't wait to see her.


	17. Kylie Rose Oken

Lilly's POV

So 4 months had past and I was huge now. Since any day now I was going to pop, Miley and I decided having a girl's day for just the two of us. Jake was watching Logan, Susan, and Jayden so Miley could go out. So our first stop was the salon where we got manis and pedis. After the salon, we went on a shopping spree which was what we were doing now.

"Lilly, you have to get this for your baby!" Miley said as she held a baby dress.

"Miles, I already got a ton of stuff at my baby shower which why I don't get why we're in the baby store." I said.

"Lils, your baby could never have too many clothes. Baby clothes are so cute. I'll pay for the outfit." Miley said.

I rolled my eyes. Miley has been doing this forever.

"Miles, its fine. I'll pay." I said.

"No consider it a present." Miley smiled.

"Miles, you already gave me a basket of stuff at my baby shower. No." I said.

"Yes." Miley smiled.

"No." I said.

"Please?" Miley said.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Come on; let me get it for you." Miley said.

"No!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I felt something.

"Uh oh." I said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I think my water just broke." I said.

Miley looked down.

"Yeah it did, we need to get you to the hospital." Miley said as she threw the baby dress on a shelf and grabbed my arm.

We ran as fast as we could to Miley's car. We quickly got in.

"I need my overnight bag!" I exclaimed.

"Right now we need to get you to the hospital!" Miley exclaimed.

"But my bag." I said.

"Oliver or Heather can get it." Miley said.

I nodded.

I then quickly dialed Oliver's number.

"Hey Lil, what's up?"

"I just went into labor!"

"What?! I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm in this big meeting, well; right now it's a 5 minute break. But yeah I'm in this big meeting and might get a huge star as my client!"

"Ok, finish the meeting."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oliver is in a meeting." I said.

"He'll make it Lils." Miley said.

So we drove to the hospital. I called my family and told them. Mom said she would get my bag. We finally made it to the hospital and got into a room.

Contractions came and Miley was there with me. I was thankful she was there plus she already went through this before. Soon enough mom, dad, Robby Ray, Macy, Adam, Riley, Todd, Max, Jackson, Stacy, and Mandy showed up. Jake came too with Logan, Susan, and Jayden. Miley held Jayden in her arms while Susan and Logan sat with Jake and mom.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"A few hours." Miley said.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked.

Jake dialed Oliver's number and put it on speaker.

"Hey Jake, how's Lilly doing?"

"Still in labor. Where are you?"

"Ok the client I'm trying to get many other agents want so yeah it taking awhile. I'm trying as fast as I can."

"Ok. See you later."

"See you."

Oliver hung up.

"It better be some celebrity." I said.

"It probably is if many people want them as their client." Miley said.

A few more hours past. Jake had gone home with Logan, Susan, and Jayden. Stacy had gone home with Mandy and took Riley and Todd with her to spend the night with her. Macy had gone home with Adam. So it was Miley, mom, dad, Robby Ray, Max, and Jackson but no Oliver.

The doctor had come in to check on me.

"Lilly, it's time." He said.

"No! Oliver isn't here!" I exclaimed.

"Lilly, I'll be in the room with you." Miley said.

"Thanks it's just not the same." I said.

They then started to push me to the delivery room. As they pushed me, I saw someone get off the elevator. Oliver.

"Oliver!" I screamed.

Oliver saw me and ran to me. He gave me kiss.

"You're just in time." I said.

"I'll be in the waiting room Lils." Miley said.

"Ok." I said.

Oliver came with me to the delivery room I was happy.

Miley's POV

In the waiting room, I was in the middle of dad and Jackson. Heather was next to dad, Max next to Jackson, and Lilly's dad next to Heather.

"Bud, you need some sleep. Lay on my shoulder and get some sleep while we wait." Dad said.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

I laid on dad's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

I was awoken by dad when Oliver walked out.

"Miley, we want you to be the first one to see her." Oliver said.

I got up and followed Oliver to the room. I saw Lilly with a little baby in her arms.

"Miley, meet Kylie Rose Oken." Lilly smiled.

I walked closer.

"Hi Kylie, I'm your Aunt Miley." I smiled.

Lilly gave me her to hold.

"Thanks for being here for Lilly while I couldn't." Oliver said.

"It was no problem. But did you get the client?" I asked.

"Yes." Oliver smiled.

"Well, who is it?" I asked as I handed Kylie back to Lilly.

"She's an actress whose been in movies with Steve Martin, Amy Adams, and Dustin Hoffman." Lilly said.

"Well, that narrows it down." I said.

"She's an Oscar winner too." Lilly said.

I'm guessing Oliver told Lilly already.

"Just tell me." I said.

"You tell her, it's your news." Lilly smiled.

"Ok." Oliver said.

"Oliver Oken, tell me now." I said.

"Meryl Streep." Oliver smiled.

"What?! She's an amazing actress! No wonder why the meeting took so long. If I was an agent I would be fighting to have her as a client as well!" I exclaimed.

I gave Oliver a hug.

"Congrats on that and for baby Kylie." I smiled.

So everyone else came in and saw Kylie and the next day the rest of family saw her as well. Lilly and Oliver's life was going great.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't own anything. I just had to put something in about Meryl Streep because she is an amazing actress!!**


	18. Kylie's First Birthday

Lilly's POV

Wow! A year goes by fast! Today was Kylie's first birthday. Logan and Susan are three years old and Jayden is 2 years old. I had quit my job since I wanted to be a full time mom and Oliver made enough money so we wouldn't have to worry about money. Anyways, I was at home getting ready for Kylie's birthday party.

"Mama." Kylie said as she walked my way.

Kylie was a smart baby. A month ago, she had learned to walk. Recently she learned to say 'mama', 'dada', and 'no.'

I picked up Kylie and she pointed toward the fridge. So I set her in her highchair and took out her baby food. I fed until she was full. I then burped her. Then I took her to the bathroom since I was starting to potty train her. I set her on her little potty and waited. She finally went and I gave her a kissed on her forehead. I then took her to her bedroom so she could have a nap before her birthday party. I set her in her crib and waited until she went to sleep. I then walked out of the room, but was greeted with a surprise.

Oliver scooped me up in his arms and kissed me.

"You're home early." I smiled.

"It's Kylie's birthday." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you came home early." I smiled.

"It's because I love you and Kylie." He smiled.

Miley's POV 

Since the twins were three now, Jake and I decided that Logan and Jayden would share a room and Susan would get her own.

So there I was in Susan's room, putting her hair into pigtail braids for Kylie's birthday party. Suddenly, Jayden came running in.

"Mommy, I can't find my other shoe!" he exclaimed.

"Jake, help Jayden find his other shoe! I'm doing Susan's hair!" I yelled.

Jake walked in hold Jayden's shoe.

"Jayden, why did I find this in the kitchen?" he asked as he knelt down to put on his shoe.

"I don't know." Jayden smiled.

Jake smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He picked Jayden up.

"You ladies about ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Ok, me and the boys will be in the car." Jake said as he walked out with Jayden.

After finishing her hair, I picked Susan up and the present for Kylie and headed to the car.

"Mommy, can I hold the present in the car?" Susan said.

"Of course baby girl." I smiled.

We got to the car and I put Susan in her car seat. Logan and Jayden had been in their car seats. Susan held the present proudly and I smiled. I got in the front and we drove to the Oken's house.

Everyone was there at their house. We had cake and Lilly helped Kylie open her presents. Kylie received what a one year old typically receives. It was a great party, I just couldn't believe Kylie was already one!


	19. 5 Years Later

**5 YEARS LATER**

Miley's POV

Wow! I can't believe five years went by. Logan and Suzie are now 8 years and Jayden is 7 years old. Lilly's daughter Kylie is 6 years old. A year ago, Lilly and Oliver had a baby boy named Tyler Oliver Oken. Now since my children were getting older and going to school now, I had a chance to write songs and design clothes which now I design shoes as well. My line is called _Miley Ray_ and since I have a daughter I am now in the works of making a children's line.

Anyways, today is Logan's and Suzie's first day of 2nd grade and Jayden's first day of 1st grade. I had their lunches all packed and gave them breakfast.

"Mom, when's dad getting home?" Logan asked.

Jake had been away all summer filming a movie in Italy. We visited him for most of the summer but we had to get back here for their school.

"In a couple weeks." I told him.

"I miss him." Logan said.

Out of the three, Logan had grown the closest to Jake. He looked so much like him as well.

"Me too." I said as I hugged him.

"Well, here's your lunches." I said as I handed them each a lunch.

"Let's get going." I said as we headed to the car.

"I hate wearing uniforms." Suzie said tugging at her jumper.

I know I went to public school, but I just didn't want them to go through public school with two famous parents. Kids can be cruel. So they go to private school where Lilly decided sending Kylie to kindergarten.

I drove to the school and parked the car. I got out as well as Logan, Suzie, and Jayden.

Lilly's car pulled up next to me and she got out along with Kylie.

"First day of school!" Kylie smiled.

Lilly grabbed her hand.

"Well, shall we all go in?" Lilly asked.

I nodded and we all walked in. We were in the building for a few seconds when I heard.

"Mom, there's my friends! I'm going with them. Bye! Love you, see you later!" Suzie said as she hugged me and went off to her friends.

"I see my friends too. Bye mom, see you later." Logan said as he hugged me goodbye before heading off to his friends.

"And what about you? Are your friends here?" I asked Jayden.

"No I don't-Oh there they are! Bye mom!" Jayden said as he hugged be goodbye.

"Lilly, you'll deal with this soon." I said.

Lilly just giggled.

"Miley, you can come with us to Kylie's classroom.

"Sure." I said.

We walked to Kylie's classroom.

"This looks awesome!" Kylie smiled looking around the room.

"Ok Kylie, have fun. I'll be here when school's done. Bye love you." Lilly said as she hugged Kylie.

"Love you mommy, bye." She smiled.

Kylie then started playing with a couple girls. While Lilly and I walked out.

"Oliver watching Tyler I take it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"Wanna get some Robeks?" I asked.

"Sure." Lilly said.

So we went to Robeks. Lilly was smart, she didn't bring Jake up. She knew I missed him. Suddenly, I heard.

"Miley?"

I turned around.

"Dex?" I asked.

I haven't seen him since the summer after freshman year of college.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm married to Jake and we have three kids." I said.

"Alright. I married Amber and we have one kid." He said.

"Wow didn't see that one coming." I said.

"Yeah." Dex said.

"I should go; I shouldn't leave Oliver alone too long with Tyler." Lilly told me.

"Ok." I nodded as she walked out.

Dex sat down where Lilly was sitting.

"I take it Lilly and Oliver are married." He said.

I nodded.

"How's Jake?" he asked.

"Off in Italy filming a movie." I said.

"Yeah Amber is off to New York with Ashley for a 'girl's weekend.' She needed one, she was stressed out. And our daughter Isabella is at school, she's in first grade." He said.

"I have a son in first grade." I said.

"Wait Jayden Ryan is your son?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Bella has a crush on him." He smiled.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled.

So we talked like old friends.

"This is nice. We should hang out as friends more often." He said.

"Yeah we should." I said.


	20. Friends?

Lilly's POV

I cradled little Tyler in my arms. I was so happy with the children Oliver and I have. I couldn't believe Tyler was already a year old. Since Kylie was born, I decided on being a full time mom. I also decided I would be the best mom I could be.

I glanced at the clock.

"Time to pick up your big sister." I told Tyler.

I put Tyler in his car seat and got in the driver's seat. I drove to their school. I always got there early so I would be there right when she got out. Miley was there before me. I pulled up next to her and got out. I picked Tyler up and walked over to Miley. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Miley, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake isn't coming home tomorrow." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Steven Spielberg dropped by a couple times on the set of the movie Jake was filming. He liked him so much, he asked Jake to come to Paris to film a movie. Of course Jake accepted. He's gone even longer." She told me.

"Miley, it will be okay. You have your kids, job, and friends still." I said as gave her a one armed hug.

"Lilly, it doesn't make up for going to sleep by yourself. You don't know what it's like to be away from the person you love for months." She told me.

Suddenly, kids came running out. Kylie ran up to me. Logan, Suzie, and Jayden ran to Miley. We all got in our cars and drove off.

Miley's POV

That was so hard telling my children Jake was going to be gone longer. Jake had called to explain it and it seemed to make it easier for them. It still wasn't for me.

I was sitting in the kitchen watching Loretta clean up.

"Loretta, can you stay a little longer and watch the kids? I need to get out for a little bit." I told her.

"Sure, I understand." Loretta said.

I walked out of the house and took out my phone. I waited for the person to answer.

"Hey, can you meet me at the bar? I need to talk to someone and I don't know who else to talk to."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

I hung up and got in the car. I drove to the bar. Once I was in and sitting, I ordered a martini.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Dex, thanks for coming." I said.

"No problem." Dex said and then ordered a drink for himself.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"Jake is going be gone longer. He is filming another movie." I told him.

"I understand. Amber took another 'girl's weekend' with Ashley but it turned into a month. I swear she can't handle any of the hard stuff of being a parent, she expects me to do it all." He told me.

"Where is Bella now?" I asked.

"She's staying at a friend's house tonight." He told me as he took a sip of his beer.

"Thanks for being here." I said.

"No problem. We're friends." He said.

We drank and talked. Once we were finished with our drinks, we decided to leave. Dex walked me to my car.

"This was nice." I told him.

"I agree." He smiled.

Dex stared at me. We then hugged goodbye. He then leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. I gently pushed him away.

"Dex, we're both married with children." I said.

"I know. Sorry, it's just I was caught up in the moment." He said.

I nodded. "Night."

I got back in my car and drove off.

What was that? We're friends, right?


	21. Troubles

Miley's POV

Dex and I have been hanging out recently. Jayden loved playing with Bella while Logan and Suzie didn't care. So one day at my house, Jayden was watching T.V. with Bella while Suzie hung out with her best friend in her room and Logan was hanging out with his best friend in his room.

"Dex, I'm glad we're friends." I smiled.

"Me too, beats being lonely and waiting around for Amber to come home." Dex smiled.

Dex leaned in and kissed me. Suddenly this made me think of when Ashley kissed Jake and I blamed him for cheating. I then pushed Dex away.

"Dex, I don't want to cheat on Jake." I told him.

"I understand, I think it's being lonely that makes me this way." Dex said.

"Yeah, let's watch T.V. with Jayden and Bella." I said.

Oliver's POV

I watched as Lilly held Tyler and twirled around with him. He giggled and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Daddy?"

My thoughts were interrupted by my 6 year old daughter tugging on my pants.

"What is it princess?" I asked as I picked her up.

"Can we talk where mommy can't hear us?" Kylie whispered.

I nodded and took her into her room. I set her on her bed and closed the door. I sat next to her on her bed.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"Mommy loves Tyler more then me." Kylie said as she hugged me. I felt some tears on my shirt.

"Kylie, she loves you both the same." I told her stroking her hair.

"No she doesn't. Ever since Tyler was born, she is always with him. She never spends time with me anymore!" Kylie cried.

I hugged her.

"Kylie, she loves you both the same." I told her.

"Dinner!" Lilly yelled.

I picked Kylie up and walked to the kitchen. I set her down and she sat down at the table. I sat in the chair next to her. Lilly had put Tyler in his high chair and she had just put the food on the table and then sat down. We started eating and when we were about finished, Lilly said.

"Smells like Tyler needs a change."

Before Lilly could get up, Kylie asked.

"Mommy? Can I show what I made in school?"

"One second, I need to change Tyler's diaper." Lilly told her.

Oh no, this won't be good.

Kylie stood up from her chair and ran into her room.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

"Change Tyler's diaper, I'll talk to her." I said.

I walked into Kylie's room and closed the door.

"I told you daddy. At least, you still love me." Kylie said.

I gave her a hug.

"I'll talk to her, ok?" I asked.

Kylie nodded.

I gave Kylie a kiss on her head and walked out. I walked into Lilly's and my bedroom.

"I just put Tyler to bed. What's wrong with Kylie?" Lilly asked.

"She thinks you love Tyler more than her." I told her.

"What? No I don't." Lilly said.

"I can see why she thinks this. You do spend every second with Tyler; you barely make time for Kylie." I told her.

"No I don't." Lilly said.

"Ok, what did Kylie tell us last Friday?" I asked.

"I forget, I remember us having dinner and me feeding Tyler." Lilly said.

"She scored her first goal in soccer." I told her.

Lilly sat down on our bed.

"Oh gosh, I feel so bad. How did it come to this?" she asked.

I sat next to her.

"Tyler is a baby. You were around Kylie every second when she was a baby. Lilly, Tyler is a year old now, I can help and you can spend more time with Kylie." I told her.

"You're right; I'll go talk to Kylie." Lilly said.

Lilly got up and walked out. I waited a little bit and followed. I listened in and saw the two hug. I smiled to myself.


	22. Everything is Great

Lilly's POV

It's been a few months and I've spent more time with Kylie so she won't feel left out.

"Mommy, is it time to go?" Kylie asked eagerly.

Miley had finished her children's line called _Susan Emma_ and you guessed it, she named it after her daughter since it would be for girls. Anyways, today was the fashion show for it and Miley asked Kylie to be one of the models and of course Kylie accepted.

"Almost." I smiled.

"I want to go now!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Kylie, I'm almost done getting ready. I want to look pretty for you." I smiled.

I finished putting the last of my make-up on and then I said.

"Alright, now we can go."

Kylie smiled and ran to the car. Oliver would come later with Tyler. I got in and drove to Miley's house. Once we were out, we walked inside. I saw Stacy there with 11 year old Mandy.

"Where are mom and Riley? I thought they were riding with us." I said.

"We here." 20 year old Riley said as she walked through the door.

"Aunt Riley! Grandma!" Kylie exclaimed as she hugged them.

Everyone else hugged them.

"Alright, all the guys are meeting us there. The limo is here." Miley said.

"We're taking a limo?" Kylie and Suzie exclaimed.

Miley and I just giggled.

Miley's POV

Suzie, Kylie, and Mandy had their hair and make-up done and getting their first outfit on. I couldn't believe this was happening! I was so excited. Lilly, Stacy, Riley, and Heather took their seats with everyone else in the front row. I was so happy Jake had just flown in yesterday and was here. Oliver, Tyler, Jackson, dad, Todd, and 28 year old Max were all here. Even Lilly's and my friends from college.

It was finally time. I started to walk onto the stage and the microphone.

"Hello everyone. You all know me as Miley Ryan and my line _Miley Ray._ Well, as most of you know, I have a daughter named Susan. She inspired me to create a children's line which is why I named it _Susan Emma. _I named it after her. I thank you all for being here today and hope you enjoy the show." I said.

With that, the music started playing.

"First up, is casual wear." I said.

Suzie was the first to come out then Mandy then Kylie after was a few more models. The show showed my whole line: casual, dressy wear, and pajamas. The crowd loved it all.

After it, dad came up to me.

"Bud, your mom would be so proud." He said as he hugged me.

I smiled at him then Jake, Logan, and Jayden came up.

"Great job baby." Jake told me as he kissed me.

"You too Suzie." Logan said to Suzie, who was now next to me.

I then saw Dex.

"Thanks for putting Bella in your show." Dex said.

"No problem." I smiled.

Dex picked up Bella and soon left.

Pretty the rest of the family came out.

"Let's all celebrate!" Heather smiled.

I smiled and nodded.

So there we went, out to eat. It was nice when the family hung out even through now it was a lot bigger. I smiled as I looked around at everyone: Jake, Logan, Suzie, Jayden, dad, Heather, Lilly, Oliver, Kylie, Tyler, Jackson, Stacy, Mandy, Riley, Todd, and Max. There now was a new face sitting with Max.

"Hey I'm Max's sister Lilly. Miley and Jackson are Max's step-siblings and Riley and Todd are his half-siblings." Lilly said to the mystery woman next to Max.

"Hi I'm Amber." Amber smiled.

"My fiancée." Max smiled.

"What? And you don't tell your sister you knew your entire life until now?" Lilly exclaimed.

"It just happened last night." Max said.

"Congrats little bro!" Lilly said as she hugged him.

I smiled. Everything seemed to be turning out great.


	23. Max's Wedding

Lilly's POV

I couldn't believe it. My little brother is getting married today. He and Amber had waited a year since he proposed to get married. Amber chose her best friend as her maid of honor and Jackson was Max's best man. I was a bridesmaid for Amber and Oliver was a groomsman and that was it. Max and Amber decided to not have a lot of bridesmaids and groomsmen. Kylie was the flower girl.

I stood in the back of the church with Amber, her best friend, her dad, and Kylie. I smiled towards Amber.

"Amber, you look beautiful. Max will make you happy."

"Thanks Lilly, I'm glad you'll be my sister-in-law." Amber smiled.

I smiled again. I know how Miley felt when Jackson married Stacy; it's such a happy thing.

The music started and 7 year old Kylie started walking and I soon followed. As I walked down the aisle, I saw my mom holding Tyler and the rest of the family. I saw my dad and Macy and 16 year old Adam. I smiled at everyone and stood parallel from Oliver. Next Amber's best friend walked down and stood next to me. Then Amber and her dad.

The ceremony was great. I couldn't help but smile, I was so happy for Max.

After the ceremony, we took pictures: the wedding party, family picture, etc.

"Alright I want one with just Lilly." Max said.

I smiled.

"Alright, stand next to each other." The photographer said.

I gave Max a hug and he hugged me. We smiled at the camera and the picture was taken.

"Thanks Lilly for everything, you're a great big sister." Max said.

"Welcome, you're a great little brother." I smiled as I hugged him.

Oliver walked over to me with Tyler and Kylie. I held Tyler in my arms.

"Go to your wife." I giggled.

"Be with your husband and kids." Max laughed as he walked over to Amber.

So we all went to the reception.

We all sat at our tables and began to eat. Max and Amber picked out a great menu. Everything was great.

Next they had the traditional dances: first dance, father-daughter, and mother-son. The whole reception was great. I saw Kylie running around with Suzie, Logan, and Jayden. Mandy would also play with them even if she was a little older then them. I smiled at them as I held Tyler. Thinking how good my life is.

**Author's Note: sorry this is short. It was kind of a filler chapter and I wanted to write about Max's wedding! **


	24. Life Is Good

Lilly's POV

So it's been ten years. Miley, Oliver, Jake, and I are all 49 years old! Kylie is 17 years old and Tyler is 12 years old. Logan and Suzie are 19 years old and both in college. Logan went to Berkeley and Suzie went to Stanford. Jayden is 18 years old and is a freshman in college at USC. He and Kylie are dating which began a year ago. We all knew it was bound to happen. Now Kylie also wants to go to USC next year. Oliver is still an agent, Miley is singing and designing, and Jake is still acting.

Now onto the rest of the family. Jackson and Stacy are 51 years old and Mandy is 22 years old and off living on her own in San Diego. The reason why there is because she went to college near there and fell in love with the city. Max and Amber are 39 years old and have two kids Jessica, 8, and Joey, 5. Riley and Todd are 31 years old. They both got married to wonderful people. Riley has a little baby boy named Justin and Todd has a little baby girl named Jasmine. My mom and Robby Ray are happily married and loving being grandparents. Dad and Macy are still married as well. Adam is 26 years old and living in Las Vegas.

Life is good.

"Kylie! Tyler! Hurry up for school!" I yelled.

Tyler came running downstairs.

"Kylie is upstairs in her bathroom still putting make-up on." Tyler rolled his eyes.

A minute later, Kylie walked down the steps.

"Finally." Tyler said.

"Ty, I want to look good." Kylie said.

"But you have a boyfriend, so what's the point?" Tyler asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "You just don't understand."

The two ate their breakfast and got their lunches. Kylie drove her self to Seaview High School while I drove Tyler to Seaview Junior High.

Miley's POV

It is still weird that the kids are away at college and I'm at home. When Jake is busy filming, I'm stuck here alone. But I have gotten a lot of work done. I've designed more and wrote more songs. But right now I am bored so I decide to go to visit Lilly. I send Jake a quick text saying what I'm doing and then I'm off.

When I arrive at the Oken's house, Lilly had just gotten back from dropping Tyler off at school. Oh how I miss those days. I walk inside and greet my best friend and sister.

"So Kylie got into USC." Lilly told me.

"That's great, I'm guessing she's going there." I said.

"You bet." Lilly said.

"I could see that they would going to get together when they were younger." I smiled.

"We all could." Lilly giggled.

"Yeah. You know Kylie looks so much like you." I told her.

"Thanks and Suzie looks like you. Jayden is like half you, half Jake." She smiled.

"You know, it weird thinking about how much we've been through to get to this point." I said.

"I know how you feel. Just think if my mom hadn't married your dad, all of this could have not happened." Lilly told me.

"I know, but I'm glad it did all happen. I couldn't imagine my life any other way." I told her.

"Same. I love you step sister." Lilly smiled.

"I love you step sister." I smiled as I hugged her.

It was true. We had lived a good life. Through high school with our parents getting married, then college, and now the real world. Life is good.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I decided to end it here. This story has been here for a year and a half. I felt like it was time to finish it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
